<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Corruption by Lexilou989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973970">Beautiful Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilou989/pseuds/Lexilou989'>Lexilou989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Past Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Porn with some plot, degrading, gagging, ish, mmm thighs, no beta we die like men, suga is horny, suga is not a terrible guy, suga wants to get his dick wet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilou989/pseuds/Lexilou989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is horny. Sue him. He can't help it. He is just pent up and in need of a little stress relief. Good thing his precious kouhais are around to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teach Me, Senpai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the first years (in my story) are 15 and Suga is 17. This idea has been playing around in my head for a few months and I couldnt drop it. I needed less sweet "Suga Mama" and more manipulative Suga because I know he has it in him. mmm! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suag senpai?” the orange haired first year questioned, pulling him away from where his mind had gone. He sighed heavily trying to focus on the task before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grunted in reply and tossed the ball up once more, in Hinata’s direction, and the freshman failed to return it properly yet again. Suga’s frustration was ever increasing with each flubbed receive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Knees bent, Hinata. How many times do I have to tell you? Forearms together!” That last bit came out harsher than he had intended and the younger student’s face fell, his bright smile faltering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, sorry, Hinata. I didn’t mean to snap like that.” And it’s true. He hadnt meant to snap at his kouhai like that. That was rude, but he wasn’t really able to help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since the end of summer break suga had been pent up and on edge. He and Daichi had ended their relationship at the end of the summer. It hadnt really been working for either of them, but damn if he didnt miss the sex. Getting yourself off just wasn't the same. No matter how he stroked his cock or what toys he used, he was always left feeling a little disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senpai, are you feeling alright?” The two players hadn’t known each other for very long, but the younger boy could tell that something was bothering his upperclassmen. “You don’t have to tell me,” he said a bit quietly before he smiled again, “but my mom says I can be a big help when she is upset… So if I can help you Suga-san, I will!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger student could not have known what was bothering him, but he still offered to help anyway. “What a responsible and caring kouhai you are, Shoyo!” The younger man’s bright smile returned, the praise filling his chest. “Would you really help me?” The grey haired setter asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without questioning, jumping on his instincts, “Oh yes, senpai! I would do anything for you! You're helping me with my receives so Kageyama will finally set for me, I owe you! Let me thank you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words, while not seductive or suggestive in any way, went straight to his dick and he was half hard before he knew it. “Come with me, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He led the carrot top around to the back of the gym building and ducked behind the vending machine. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Hinata, do you know what a blow job is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger man faltered for a moment. “Uh, yes, I think so. Isn’t that where…” and he started doing that thing where he stopped using words and started using sound effects and big sweeping hand gestures. The older student chuckled at this but encouraged his companions enthusiasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, exactly,” He nodded, stepping closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gingers back pressed against the concrete wall behind him, the taller man’s body was blocking him from the view of anyone who may have glanced in that direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata, have you ever given one before?” And then Hinata’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes cast towards the ground. He shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I teach you?” the silver haired student offered, putting a hand under his chin and forcing Shoyo to meet his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata looked like he was unsure, but it wasn’t outright refusal so Suga knew he had him on the line.  All he had to do was set the hook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Shoyo?” He all but pouted leaning ever closer still. “You said you would do anything to help me. Don’t you want to thank me for training with you on your receives?” His lips were feather light as they brushed against Hinata's for the briefest moment, then he stepped away, Feigned sadness seeping into his posture, his expression, and his voice. “If you don't want to help me, that’s fine, I’ll just go.” He turned to leave and a smile crept onto his face when he found Hinata's hand clutching the sleeve on his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, senpai…” Suga dropped his smile and turned back. He saw the ginger’s eyes were filled with tenacity. Good. He knew he could count on his kouhai’s need to please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” he announced, his nose scrunching and his eyes squinting as he clutched his fists in front of his chest. “Please teach me, senpai.” And just like that, suga wasn't only half hard anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder and gently pushed him to his knees. Suga bent at the waist and gently stroked his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't worry, nobody can see you here.” Shoyo was obviously a little nervous and he wanted to ease his mind. The younger of the two just nodded and looked up at his senpai. “Good.” Suga praised and stood back up, his hands immediately going to the button on his pants. He pulled out his hardened length and stoked it a few times in Hinata’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stick out your tongue,” he instructed and the ginger did as he was told. Suga almost moaned from the sight. The look of sheer determination in Shoyo's eyes was captivating; he looked eager. The elder student gripped the base of his cock and smeared the head against his kouhais tongue, they both shivered at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoyo…” he instructed “I want you to put your hand where mine is… here” he led the boy's hand. “And grip it tightly for me. Ahh!” How he missed the feeling of another’s hand on his length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you are going to lick the underside. Yeah just like that…” He voiced his approval. “Now put your tongue back in your mouth and relax your jaw.”  Hinata did as he was told without hesitation. “Good.” Suga praised again. “Now just relax and let me do most of the work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of his hands found their way into orange curls and he grabbed gently at the roots guiding the gingers head closer to his tip. When he pushed his way into the warm cavern of hinata’s mouth he sighed. “Mmm. yes shoyo. Thank you, this is what I need.” He slowly rocked his hips back and forth letting the younger boy get used to the new sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata gagged around the head of his cock and a shock rolled through him.  It had been so long since he had someone gagging at the end of his cock that it felt like a brand new sensation all over again. Daichi never had much of a gag reflex and the boy toys before that were just as bad. ‘Sluts’ he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hinata, you are such a good boy for me. You would never suck anyone else’s cock but mine, would you?” Hinata’s mouth was a little busy so he didn’t expect an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Suga moaned. “Watch your teeth, baby. Be careful,” he told him, still rocking gently back and forth. In and out of the warmth. Spit gathered in the corners of Hinata's lips and his eyes started to water as he gagged again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you are ready for the next step, Shoyo.” He pulled his cock out of the boy's mouth, still holding his head in place with handfuls of hair. Hinata gulped air down, but his eyes were heavily lidded and a tent had formed in his gym shorts. Suga chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you like that do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata just nodded and whimpered softly, straining against the hands that held him in place. “You are so eager, my innocent kouhai.” He smiled down at him. “I'm going to give you my cock again but this time I want you suck like you are trying to get a milkshake through a boba straw.” Shoyo’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like this,” the setter demonstrated with his own mouth and tongue. “Do you understand?” Shoyo just nodded and tried again to reach his dripping cock. “Use your words, Shoyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” the ginger answered after clearing his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tut tut,” Suga chastised. “Is that how you address your upperclassmen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, senpai.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very good.” He pushed into Shoyo’s warm mouth again and the younger boy did as he was told, creating a wonderful suction around his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Shoyo. Just like that!” He praised and rocked back and forth still gently, but this slow pace was driving him crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shoyo, move your hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger boy listened. His pale hand dropping down to his thigh. “I’m going to move faster now.” he warned, and the ginger hummed around the member in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickened his pace. With each thrust he hit the back of his throat, Shoyo’s soft palette tensing with each gag. His eyes weren't just watering anymore. The dam had broken and the tears were sliding down his hollowed cheeks. “My god, Hinata. Your mouth feels amazing. It’s so wet and tight and I just want to fuck your face all day.” His voice was getting rougher. Hinata whimpered again, his pale hands in fists a stark contrast to the black shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my sweet hinata,” he slowed his hips again, sympathy lacing his tone. “I bet you're so hard aren't you?” Hinata nodded as much as he could against the cock in his mouth and hands gripped tightly in his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga took pity on his kouhai, being the gracious senpai that he is. “You can touch yourself baby, it's ok.” The redhead groaned eagerly and reached his hand into his shorts. Hinata’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned, the vibrations causing Suga’s hips to sputter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, Hinata, be careful baby. If you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself any longer.” Hinata's hand was moving faster in his shorts as he desperately searched for release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look beautiful on your knees like this.” The praises rained from sugawara’s lips and each one pulled a rumbling moan from Shoyo’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you like to be praised, my good boy, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoy shit!” He exclaimed. “God shoyo! Your mouth. Is. So. Fucking. Perfect.” he punctuated each word with a hard thrust, Hinata gagging each time. The ginger thrust his hips into his hand roughly and from the way his body stilled, the setter knew the boy had come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you come for me already?” he asked and the boy whimpered again sending more vibrations down his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” he pulled out quickly, realizing the boy wouldnt be able to swallow his load on his first try and painted his freckled face. Hinata gasped for breath, his chest heaving up and down, one eye closed so as not to let the dripping cum in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga's body shuddered in the aftermath of his orgasm, his hands loosening from the orange curls. He pet his hair gently a couple times and then lightly smacked his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga tucked his cock back into his pants and glanced down at the ginger. He looked completely fucked out. His ears and his cheeks were red, and the white drips of his seemen mingled with the honey golden freckles that covered his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and kneeled down. He gently wiped away the cum and then tossed the kerchief onto Hinata's lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clean yourself up,” he instructed. The ginger listened, again without question. Suga could get used to this. No back talk or brattiness, just someone eager to please him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was that ok, senpai?” Hinata asked him, his bright smile returning as he beamed at the older man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not too bad for your first time, but I definitely think you need some more practice.” He winked and smiled at his perfect kouhai. “So, about your receives…”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do You Trust Me, Tobio?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga is definitely NOT harboring any resentment or frustration at being replaced by a first year as the team's official setter. Definitely NONE... Like at all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three on three game ended. Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka came out on top. After the two first years had pulled off that freak quick attack and then proved that it wasn't a fluke, it had become clear that the younger setter would be taking his place. Suga smiled and showed his support as the first years tried on their club jackets, but when he gathered his things and walked out the door, the smile fell from his face. </p>
<p>“‘The king’ must really think he is so much better than me,” Sugawara mused grumpily to himself.  “He’s so special he gets to take my place eve…”</p>
<p>“Suga.” he heard his name being called followed by pounding footsteps behind him. Speak of the devil He thought and schooled his scowl into a neutral expression, turning to greet the approaching first year. </p>
<p>“Suga, I know it’s not fair that I’ll be in the starting line-up, but I promise you I’ll earn my spot from now on!” he said, his tone laced with conviction.</p>
<p>“What?” He wasn't not sure if kageyama was pretentious or just ignorant</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Oh… Sorry… I guess I’m just surprised that you care how I feel about the whole thing… That’s all.”</p>
<p>“Hm? I don’t follow.” Ok ignorant then.</p>
<p>“You’ve got more stamina and raw talent than me anyway…” Stamina? Raw? He mentally facepalmed because now he was frustrated and horny. Why did his mind live in the gutter? He should be better than this. He was in his third year for Christ's sake. </p>
<p>“Who cares?!” Tobio exclaimed. “That’s great and all, but they’re not the same as having experience,” he added in a slightly softer voice. “And besides…” Was the dark haired student blushing? “Um… You see, the rest of the team… Um… They… Well they trust you.” Yes he was blushing. The more he struggled to get the words out the deeper the red that colored his ears became. </p>
<p>He didn't respond immediately, flattered by the concern he was shown and flustered by the pretty flush of his cheeks. “And what about you, Kageyama?” </p>
<p>“What about me?” he asked his senior. </p>
<p>Suga stepped into his space and dropped his voice. “Do you trust me, Tobio?” The use of the younger’s given name felt intimate on his lips, but the audible gulp from the dark haired setter was all worth it.</p>
<p>“Suga!” ”Sugawara!” They heard from Tanaka and Hinata as they raced down the hill to meet them “Daichi said he would buy us meat buns!” Shoyo yelled. </p>
<p>Sugawara winked at the first year and stepped away greeting the carrot top with a smile. </p>
<p>Kageyama was too stunned to speak, the surprise boner in his pants certainly didn’t help things, but that was pushed away when Hinata practically leap frogged on his back. “Boke, Hinata, boke! Get off of me.”</p>
<p>As the sky darkened overhead, they found themselves outside the little quick mart with a few bags of fresh meat buns. He had always found the cashier here to be extremely attractive and would flirt with him shamelessly if he were alone, but here with the team he had to reign it in. The Sugawara Koushi that people got in private was not the same wholesome front he presented to the team and so far only Daichi and his sweet orange haired kouhai really knew. </p>
<p>He tried to keep that side of him down while in the group setting but when Hinata kept moaning around every warm bite of meat bun, he found his pants were a little tighter than they had been before.</p>
<p>He tried not to watch too closely as the ginger licked his lips and then his fingers. And he definitely wasn't hoping that maybe he’d be cleaning up a different mess later. </p>
<p>A rustle beside him pulled his attention away from the bright boy before him and he caught the tail end of The King adjusting his pants. The blue eyes were fixated on Hinata and there was a furrow in his eyebrows. How very interesting. </p>
<p>Suga spent the rest of the evening observing the king and it seemed the setter may have a small crush on their little ball of sunshine. </p>
<p>The group split into smaller pairs went their separate ways. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Hinata, and Sugawara and Kageyama. </p>
<p>Their walk was quiet for a while, Kageyama nervously clearing his throat every couple of blocks. </p>
<p>"You know," Suga began as they rounded the corner where the younger setter would split off in his own direction. "He's pretty great with that mouth of his…"</p>
<p>"I… don't know what you are talking about but I ha…"</p>
<p>"Hinata, I mean." </p>
<p>Kageyama faltered, his head cocked to the side. "what are you saying?" </p>
<p>"I'm saying, King… that Hinata's lips pulled tight over your cock is a sight you are sorely missing out on. The feeling of his hot wet mouth trying to suck you down while he gags around you. Mmm! And then," Suga leaned into his space again for the second time that evening. "And then when you come all over his face, and his throat is wrecked, he says 'thank you'. We've been practicing all week…”</p>
<p>Sugawara laughed at Kageyama’s expression. “Too bad you’ll never know what that feels like…” he poked the younger setter in the chest. “Hinata’s mouth is mine, so just keep your distance…” All traces of amusement gone from his tone. </p>
<p>The king pulled himself together with a shake of his head. “I don’t want him. He’s loud and obnoxious and his volleyball technique is worthless. I don't need him bringing me down.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?” he questioned. The younger student’s face was still flushed despite his claim and he yelped in surprise when his senior’s had reached out and roughly grabbed his achingly hard cock through his shorts. </p>
<p>“Is that why you have had a boner all evening? Is that why you watched him with hungry eyes?” Kageyama started to deny it, but he was cut off by a painfully hard squeeze to his erection. “Don't lie to me. I saw you and now I can feel the proof right here.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“You what, Tobio?” He antagonized.  “What are you going to do now that I’ve got your fat cock in my hand? Are you going to run home and rut into your hand, thinking about Hinata’s pouty little lips? Are you going to cum so hard while you moan his name?” Another squeeze. “Pathetic.” </p>
<p>Sugawara dropped his hand and stepped away. “You know what, I think I’m actually going to go back the way we came and head to Hinata’s house. Maybe we can have a late night practice round.”</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p>“No, King, I think I will.”</p>
<p>Sugawara turned to walk away, but paused “That is, unless you can give me a reason not to…”</p>
<p>“You can come to my house.” Kageyama spoke quickly and a little too loudly. </p>
<p>“I don't want to go to your house, but if you are so desperate to keep me away from Hinata, then I will take you behind the dumpster over there and use you to deal with my problem.” there was only a moment's hesitation and then, for the nth time that week Suga led one of his kouhais around the back of a building to use as he saw fit. </p>
<p>“Turn around.” He instructed. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any lube.” the first year offered nervously. </p>
<p>“I didn’t ask if you had lube. I told you to turn around.” Kageyama complied. Slowly. He was terrified that Suga was going to fuck him dry and he didnt know if he could handle that. </p>
<p>“Good.” Sugawara said, not as praise like it had been with the lively carrot top, but more as a disinterested statement. He reached around to the front of Kageyama’s shorts and pushed them and his boxers down, letting them fall to his ankles. “If you are going to be difficult and not listen to me then I can leave right now and go find Hinata like I wanted to.” </p>
<p>The grey haired setter held his hand in front of his Kouhai’s mouth and told him to spit. He pulled his hand away and down towards Kageyama’s ass but paused when the younger boy tensed. “Relax, Tobio. I thought you trusted me.” </p>
<p>The king tried to force himself to take a deep breath and relax his muscles but it took longer than he would have liked. Kageyama gasped when Suga’s hand didn't stop at his ass, but instead he felt the now air cooled saliva being rubbed on his thighs. </p>
<p>“Cross your feet at the ankles. Good. Now spit again.” He did what he was told when Suga offered his hand again. This time the spit was rubbed onto Suga’s exposed cock.</p>
<p>“You may be full of yourself king, but you will be putting these pretty thighs to good use.”  He pushed the head of his cock into the tight crevice that was created by forcing his thighs together. He moaned when the spit let him slip easily in. “You better squeeze your thighs nice and tight.”</p>
<p>Tobio followed instructions and moaned when Suga’s hard length poked out between the front of his thighs and caressed his balls. It wasn’t what many people would consider sex but it had his skin buzzing. Every slide of skin on skin sending chills up his spine. </p>
<p>As good as it felt though, it definitely wasn’t enough. He whined and tried to lead the other setter’s hand from his waist to his cock. </p>
<p>“Tobio, if you want to come you need to take care of yourself.” Suga told him, pulling his hand out of his grap. He ran that same hand up up the king’s neck and into the hair at the base of his skull and yanked hard pulling Kageyama’s head back. </p>
<p>“Your hands must be so much better than mine, if the whole team is willing to replace me for a younger version. So why don’t you prove it.” He taunted directly into the young setter’s ear. </p>
<p>Kageyama enjoyed the taunting more than he would like to admit. He stroked his own cock in time to Suga’s thrusts. The sound of slapping skin and heavy breathing filled the air. </p>
<p>Sugawara picked up his pace. Letting his frustration drive him. “God, I can't believe you thought you were good enough to replace me with Hinata. That cock is pathetic. Already weeping pre cum. I bet you wouldn’t even last 2 minutes inside Hinata’s warm mouth. I thought you were supposed to be better than me Kageyama. Hinata would laugh at you if he saw you right now. Your pitiful cock red and angry, whimpering at my touch.” </p>
<p>For some reason the meaner Sugawara got, the harder it was to fight off his orgasm. </p>
<p>“I bet you wish it was Hinata’s mouth on your cock, don't you?” Kageyama nodded fervently. “Well that is just too bad.” Suga mocked. “You’ll never get to see him covered in your cum. He’ll never beg for your sad cock, like he needs it to live.” Sugawara reached up with his free hand and twisted his nipple to the point that it was painful and bit into his shoulder at the same time. The shock of the pain caused his orgasm to rip through him and he painted the bricks in front of him white. </p>
<p>“You really are SO. FUCKING. PATHETIC.” The senpai mocked his junior with hard thrusts, his hands moved down to grip booths of his ass cheeks and he pumped faster chasing his own release. It didn't take long and he slipped out from the boys thighs and came on his pretty ass.</p>
<p>Sugawara put his cock away and bent down pulling his Kouhais shorts and boxers back into place , rubbing his warm cum into the fabric. He smacked his butt as if to say good game and left Tobio standing there, humiliation washing over the younger man as he wrestled with how fucking horny he was after being humiliated and man handled like that. Maybe Suga would do it again sometime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suga is not a bad person *finger guns*</p>
<p> I will update the tags as I go!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>